DragonReaper
by Lady Tenel Ka
Summary: this is the intro to my new story!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Fire Dragon Rae Genre: Romance/Action Adventure Title: Characters: Kaori Kundi - Female; Age 16; Home world: Dreagon; Main weapon: Dragon Reaper, sword; Abilities: Snake-charmer, Dragon-snipe, Snake-bite. Kithne Hathu - Male; Age 17; Home world: Fynth; Main weapon: Riddance, glaive; Abilities: Fire-slash, Fatal-snare. Tanya Renyi - Female; Age 16; Home world: Dreagon; Main weapon: Breath- ridden, bow; Abilities: Snake-attack, Dragon-stampede, Reptile-dance. Sanji Fiske - Male; Age 17; Home world: Fynth; Main weapon: Beast, mini- sword; Abilities: Jewel-hypnosis, Time-stopper, Super-strike. Hiku Riena - Female; Age 16; Home world: Earth; Main weapon: Fire Dancer, whip; Abilities: Beast-tamer, Thick-hold. Yumi Oneka - Male; Age 17; Home world: Earth; Main weapon: Flame, machine gun; Abilities: Multi-shot, Block-and-Take. Kanti Kundi - Female; Age 11; Home world: Dreagon; Main weapon: Pixie dust, mythic wand; Abilities: Dust-blind, Super-shocker. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Acceptance Letters  
  
Kaori Kundi and her best friend Tanya Renyi were sitting on the bed in Kaori's room on the planet of Dreagon. Tanya was laying down on her back with one knee up and the other stretched out in front of her. Kaori was sitting next to her with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. It was around 18:00 when they heard a loud banging on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Kaori screamed over the knocks. "Mommy said she has something for you that came in the mail and wants you to go see her now. Oh and there's something for Tanya too." A loud obnoxious voice cried out. Kaori and Tanya looked at each other in confusion. Tanya rolled off the bed, and Kaori un-tucked herself and stood up. They followed the hall to the living room where Kaori's mom was standing next to a table with two packages with notes attached. "You wanted to see us, Mom?" Kaori questioned. Her mom, Karan, had a look of pain on her face. "Yes, I. you need to know something." Kaori and Tanya had looks of sincere confusion on their faces. Kanti, Kaori's 11-year-old sister, was standing right outside the door listening. Karan turned towards them. "It's time you two knew this. When I was your age, 16, I went to a planet called Earth. I was to learn the techniques they taught to humans and creatures for which they would need to fight in the galactic wars to protect the five galaxies in our system. It's time that you two go to learn to fight for the army. Your letters just came, here." She handed Kaori hers and Tanya hers. Kaori held her hefty package for a minute. She opened her letter. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Kaori, You have now reached the age of 16, the age at which you must come to train to protect your galaxy. This is your weapon given to you that you will fight with in the wars. The sword is called "Dragon Reaper." The scroll that the sword is wrapped in tells the legend of this mystical weapon. Be wary of it, it has a mind of its own, and in the deepest and most life-threatening battles, you will have no control over the sword. Take care of this sword with you life. Also inside the package is your battle outfit. Included in the outfit are a pair of fighting pants, a long-sleeve shirt with an under suit made of material harder than dragon-scales to protect you from physical harm, a cape, your boots, and your defense force symbol necklace. You acceptance is expected. Meet at docking bay number fifteen at exactly 6:45 tomorrow. Wear your outfit exactly as commanded, and bring your suitcase fully packed with every necessity you will need for the next year. We will be waiting for you when you arrive. Sincerely, Yaute Juinte Recruit Commissioner  
  
Kaori set her note on the table and pulled out her outfit. She held her under suit up to approve of it. Her mother urged her to try it on. As Kaori slipped into it, it expanded so it was easy to get on. When it was completely on her body, it shrunk to fit her body tight. Then she pulled out her shirt, pants, and cape to put them on to complete the outfit. Tanya pulled out her symbol necklace, and Kaori examined it. It was a dragon in the fighting position, and Tanya fastened it in the back. Then Kaori turned to take out her sword. As she lifted it up, she removed the scroll and read it. It read:  
  
Her sword was called the Dragon Reaper. It had the emblem of a dragon on the grip, and the two handle pieces were dragon claws. There was a jewel in the middle made out of the mystical dragon's eye. The dragon's eye was a small stone only found in one cave in the whole world. Legend has it that the dragon's eye was formed when a brave knight slue the very last dragon in all of the land, which was the one who had taken his Love captive. He had spent years searching for her, and finally found her. He had made a deal with the dragon. If he gave back his Love, he wouldn't kill him. The dragon refused. The knight cut the tip of the dragon's tail off, but still he refused. He then cut the dragon's right wing off but again he refused. He cut his claws off, but once again he refused. Lastly he cut the dragon's head off at the base of the neck, but the dragon lived on and refused to give her up. He asked the dragon to at least tell him where his Love was. The dragon's disembodied head said he had already eaten her, but she was not dead, for he had swallowed her whole; it was her last plea. The knight was furious and ran at the dragon's dismembered body with his sword and slashed it across the heart. Once the dragon's body was dead, he cut his stomach open and pulled his Love out. Collecting the bloody bits of the dragon that he had cut off, he took his Love and ran as far as he could. The dragon's bloody head trailed behind them quickly. It caught up to the knight and gnawed him to shreds. He turned to the lad\y and asked one request. She said she would grant anything as long as he would spare her. He asked her to take him with her and keep him company. He told her he loved her, and she confessed that she had actually somehow fallen in love with him also. A few weeks later she realized that she could not love him, and that he had killed her only Love. She killed the dragon totally and dug out the pieces of the dragon that the knight had cut off. She began to busily create a sword out of the parts of the dragon. The blade was made out of the dragon's bone mixed in with hot steel. The grip was made out of the wing of the dragon, and the claws had been added for decoration. She burnt a dragon emblem on the grip, and carefully created the dragon's eye stone out of the eye of the dragon. She cut a hole in the middle of the grip and placed part of the dragon's brains in it, concealing them in there with the dragon's eye stone. She also burnt the words "Reaper of the Dragon" down the blade. The sheath was made out of the scales from the dragon's tail. The sword was finally finished, the sword that would one day avenge her Love's life.  
  
The scroll was written in the most beautiful handwriting and was decorated with painted vines of a plant on Earth. Kaori unwrapped the sword from its paper wrappings and examined it. It glinted in the dim sunlight seeping in through the windows, its blade as sparkling and glossy as a new piece of glass. She ran her fingers along the edge of the blade, accidentally slicing her finger. A quieted, enveloped voice came from the red jewel on the handle. Not able to understand it, she set the sword down to tend to her finger. Meanwhile, Tanya opened her letter. Hers was similar to Kaori's. It read:  
  
Dear Tanya You have now reached the age of 16, the age at which you must come to train to protect your galaxy. This is your weapon given to you that you will fight with in the wars. The bow is called Breath Ridden. The scroll that the bow is wrapped in tells the legend of this mystical weapon. The bow will talk to you from time to time. It will give you advice during battle and at times it may control itself. Also in the package is your battle outfit. Included in the outfit are a pair of fighting pants, a long-sleeve shirt with an under suit made of material harder than dragon-scales to protect you from physical harm, a cape, your boots, and your defense force symbol necklace. You acceptance is expected. Meet at docking bay number fifteen at exactly 6:45 tomorrow. Wear your outfit exactly as commanded, and bring your suitcase fully packed with every necessity you will need for the next year. We will be waiting for you when you arrive. Sincerely, Yaute Juinte Recruit Commissioner  
  
Tanya put on her full outfit, as did Kaori. She was also in the Defense Force Group "Dragon." She unwrapped her bow and read the scroll. It read:  
  
The bow is called Breath Ridden. It was created out of the last tree on the planet Fynth. The youngest and last elf to be born lived in this tree. The tree was very old and would die soon. Every other tree around it had died already and the elf was becoming heart-broken. It soon came to the fact that the elf would not leave the tree for anything. She took care of the tree, giving it water when it was thirsty, comforting it when it was sad, and talking and listening when it was lonely. She slept on the middle branch, as the tree wrapped its leaves and extended branches around her to keep her safe and warm. Soon before it's death, the elf sat in the tallest branch surveying the Elvin kingdom for the last time. A land that used to beautiful and lush was now just a barren wasteland with a giant brush pile in the middle. The tree wrapped its branch around her waste. She pressed her face against the age-worn bark and cried. She said not a word as the tree's leaves rustled for the last time. The wind ran through the branches, taking the tree's life with it. The elf climbed down, tears running down her face. Her fellow elders met her and as they led her off to where they would start a new life, she asked if before they burned the tree, if she could keep the middle branch. The eldest elf approved and the branch was removed and handed to her. She carried it all the way to the new dwelling and when they arrived she went straight to work carving a bow out of it. She asked a passing unicorn if she could have three hairs from its tail. The unicorn gladly gave her the hairs and went on its way. She braided the hairs together and tied them on the ends of the bow. Out of the remaining wood, she created arrows of a special nature. They were longer stemmed and had a carved bone on the point. This bow was sensibly named Breath Ridden for that is how the tree it was created from was executed.  
  
Tanya set the bow on the table and turned to Karan. "So it's true. We must go to Earth to train and fight." She said. Karan's eyes flashed with hurt. "Yes, it's true, you must go. You will be allowed to visit every so often. Tanya, your mother will meet you at the docking bay tomorrow morning to see you off. You two need to get some sleep. You have a big day ahead." She turned to leave the room. Kaori's heart beat so loud and hard you could hear it across the room. "Mother?" She started. "I.I." She wanted so bad to say she wasn't going, but she knew she had to. "I'll see you in the morning." "Good night, girls." She said. She managed to slip out of the room before tears began to stream down her face. Kaori and Tanya ran back to the room to get their things ready and to get sleep to prepare for the long journey ahead of them. A new life awaited them. 


End file.
